Time Machine
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: The first project Donnie proposed to his brothers: a time machine. INCLUYE VERSIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**Primero está la versión en Inglés y después esta la versión en Español.**

**First is the English version and after it the Spanish version.**

**The TMNT are not mine, Nickelodeon owns the copyright.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Donatello's first project :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The lair was in complete darkness, until a small white hand switched the electrical system on, banishing the shadows completely, illuminating the main space.

April was responsible for this change; she made sure she had an easy access to the place. She walked to the lab of her smart and green friend. Inside, at the back of the lab was a huge reinforced door, guarded by an effective security system.

April typed a number in the ID panel and said her name followed by a keyword, the device with the registered voices immediately allowed the access to the interior, opening with a well thought out hydraulic system which was well installed, the heavy door.

Minutes later Donatello appeared and also entered, he said in a voice full of gratitude: "Thanks for remembering, my friend," after these words his brothers entered laughing and talking.

And when he saw them Donnie told them: "You see, I told you! We just had to wait three days to see our vault open, today is the anniversary!" - the little genius triumphantly exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, brainiac" - Raphael grumbled - "you've been saying us every ten minutes since this morning"

"Of course we knew Donnie, we're not as dumb as you think" - Michelangelo added fun.

"I must warn you this knucklehead doesn't represent me, Donatello" - Raphael said shoving Mikey onto the floor - "this turtle is the only one which can be suspicious and may be he is not able to reason"

"Look who is talking" - Mikey laughed, getting up from the floor and coming closer to Raph- "every time Donnie begins to speak with big words all you can say with a look of bewilderment on your face is: Say what?"

"Come on! guys" - Leonardo said interposing himself between his two brothers - "We came to relive our memories, please, don't ruin it"

"Donnie, I must admit that of all your ideas this one has always been my favorite" - Leonardo confessed - "and to think that you had it when you were still very young ..."

**Flashback**

Little Donatello of only six years old, had an idea after reading a science fiction book and shared it with his brothers the next day while they were having breakfast.

"Guys, I want to propose you a project, we will build a time machine"

The three remaining turtles seemed not to clearly understand the idea of smarter one and Mikey finally asked, "What is a time machine, bro?"

"It's a box from which dinosaurs come out, fool" - Raph explained to the youngest, giving him the childlike version that was inside of his mind.

"No Raph" - Leo disagreed - "one gets into the box and you can visit the dinosaurs"

That is not exactly what I meant guys" - Donnie said trying to explain his idea to others showing a small cardboard box and placing it in the middle of the table.

The eyes of the three turtles were opened full of surprise and excitement. Mikey who was learning how to properly take the spoon to eat his cereal with milk, let the spoon drop on the plate that was nearly full and the milk splashed Raph's arm.

"Be careful, you fool!" - Raph complained wiping his arm.

Mikey ignoring the complaint of his brother started jumping with joy on his chair saying:

"I want to be the first to see the dinosaurs!"

Leonardo tried to calm down his orange masked little brother helping him to sit again, he didn't want Mikey to fall down as the last time he was excited.

"No brother, we won't see the dinosaurs" - the smartest little turtle said, putting Mikey right.

"No?" - Mikey asked, disappointed.

"No, Mikey"

"So, how does it work?" - Raphael asked.

"Each one of us will place an object inside the box that represents something important to us, every two years, repeating the process until we are twenty years old. When we reach that age, we will open the boxes and will remember the past, what do you think?"

"I love the idea brother" - Leo said smiling.

"We can keep what we want, right?" - Raphael wanted to make sure to choose in his mind the correct object.

"I hate waiting!" - Mikey complained beginning to count on his fingers - "they are almost ... almost ... twelve years?"

"Fourteen, Mikey ..." - Donatello corrected him.

"Let's start today guys!" - Leo encouraged them - "We will ask dad to keep the box for us, that way we will be patient"

**End of flashback**

The vault was divided into sections; the first contained the small cardboard box with a sign painted with wax crayons: "six years".

April opened the box and pulled out its content placing it on the surface of a table in the middle of the room intended for that purpose. The content of the box was: four drawings, one of each brother.

"I don't want to brag bros, but I think of the four of us I am the most skilled artist" - Mikey said smugly looking at his child work, it was a drawing of a birthday cake - "I still remember that cake ... absolutely delicious!" - Mikey remembered licking his lips.

"Let me remind you knucklehead that the human who bore my name was a famous painter, I, who inherited his name am as gifted for art as he was" - Raphael said looking at his drawing in which was captured the image of a motorcycle.

Donatello didn't say anything about his drawing which represented the same box, his first idea: the "time machine" drawn almost exactly surrounded by images of his brothers and various numbers.

Leonardo smiled wistfully watching his childish work; in the drawing the leader had captured the whole family together on the couch watching TV.

"Surely life changes" - Leo thought.

April approached after to the second section that also contained another cardboard box with a painted sign: it read "eight years".

The girl placed the contents of the box on the corresponding section of the table, the objects were: a bag of chocolates, a toy cart with remote control, a jar with a tooth and a book.

"You were a fool before and now you are still a fool Mikey" - Raphael said making fun of Mikey with a mocking tone on his voice, seeing the chocolates which turned in dust - "Only you could think that chocolates improved their flavor over time"

"It was Donnie's fault!, He told me that humans kept certain foods for a long time and that improved their flavor, besides" - Mikey said looking the jar with the tooth - "you were more foolish than I was, you broke into a run when you saw that cockroach flying, without even realizing you crashed against a tube that was too low and lost a tooth"

"That's not true!" - Raphael shouted with his face flushed, trying to deny Mikey's story.

"Don't argue guys" - Leo said laughing a little trying to keep them in order, looking at the book, which with simple and entertaining words detailed the great deeds of the greatest heroes of history.

After finishing seeing his book, Leonardo turned to see the object that Donatello had selected on that occasion. It was the remote-controlled toy car he designed, it almost cost him his life at that age. Leo had saved him. Time after the incident they had recovered it.

Donatello looked at his older brother and smiled remembering the experience.

April went to the third section, this time the box was a little bigger and had its corresponding sign, it read "ten years", and it contained a fragment of a comic book, the prototype of a cell phone, a sealed letter and a candle.

Leonardo had selected this candle as his preferred object; it reminded him how much he had enjoyed his first session of meditation. After that he had practiced meditation relentlessly throughout his entire life to develop his intuition to its maximum level.

After enjoying such a pleasant memory, Leo looked at the small sealed letter and looked at Raphael who stared back at him with a sad smile. One night they were not being monitored by the master, Raphael persisted to get out to the surface and Leonardo was concerned and followed him. They had witnessed a robbery in which the victim had died from a gunshot wound. When they returned home, Leo and Raph made an solemnly oath to protect their youngest brothers if they ever go out more often to the outside world, that promise written on paper reminded them at the same time the great friendship they share reinforced by fraternal love.

The cell phone designed by the brightest turtle was a little primitive but functional, based on it Donatello designed the following shell-shaped cell phones and with better technology, proving that his intellect was developing so rapidly as the advances in the outside world.

The comic book was incomplete and it was obvious it had wet. Mikey found it in a tunnel while he was playing with his brothers, although he failed to get a complete copy of it to read the end of the story, Silver Sentry became his favorite superhero.

Next cardboard box: "twelve years". The redheaded girl repeated the process. The content of the box was: a skateboard, a laptop, a rolled up hammock and a shinai.

So far before finding the hammock Raphael slept on a mattress like his brothers, when they found it they gave it to Raphael as a gift, he immediately fell in love with it. The hammock adjusted seamlessly to the shape of his shell and he preferred it since then instead of the mattress.

"My dear hammock" - Raph sighed as if he saw the photograph of his first love - "I had the best nights of my childhood with it"

He was so engrossed watching his beloved object that he was not aware the others were looking at him a little angry and with their arms crossed. A voice got him out of his contemplation.

"How I hate that thing!" - Mikey was the one who expressed that honest and annoying thought - "Many times I tried to get rid of it, Raphie-boy"

"How dare you express yourself so rough about my beloved hammock, knucklehead" - Raphael growled angrily - "It was the apple of my eyes!"

"Yeah, but thanks to that thing WE COULDN'T SLEEP HOTHEAD!" - Mikey said.

"Why? You just say nonsense."

"Of course not! What happened is that since you slept on it the first time you started to snore so loudly that we took many nights to get used to your snoring"

"You do exaggerate" - Raphael defended himself.

"Of course we are not exaggerating Raph" - Donatello said joining himself to Mikey's complaints - "I could almost swear that your snoring caused earthquakes that could almost exceed the Richter's scale"

"Excuse me, okay?"

Mikey turned; he had forgotten about that, he looked like his brothers at his precious object: the skateboard, it was the first he had and he hit falling off of it on several occasions while he was practicing.

The laptop was one of the first models of laptops on the market, Donatello repaired it almost instinctively without instructions, without having seen any of them before but thanks to his high IQ and the reading of books about electronics which were able to reach his hands, gave him enough support to get it started.

It was the second time that Donnie gave his brothers to see the outside world safely; the first was when he repaired the first TV.

Master Splinter found the shinai at the dump, it was broken but he could fix it and gave it to Leonardo, the master had already decided the fate of his eldest son and he wanted Leo to begin practicing with it before giving the weapons he had to carry in the future. Leo was practically the first one to have a weapon.

The box with the number fourteen only contained a photograph, that year the sensei stated Leonardo as the leader of the group, his training and duties were doubled but Leo accepted with pleasure and with some concern the role that fate had in store for him. All his brothers supported him, except a small protest from Raphael... everything worked out well.

The box with the sign: "Sixteen years" was dedicated to the first human friend the guys had had: April.

Content: An ipod, a hockey mask, a cup for tea and a mouser.

Mikey kept the ipod because it reminded him April was fainting from time to time when the guys took her to the lair after they rescued her. Leo kept the cup of tea April used for the first time remembering that they had the opportunity to offer hospitality to a human being.

As Raphael didn't find any object on that occasion to make him remember the redheaded girl, he kept one of Casey's masks who later joined the group, thus recalled him the two events.

Donatello, since the first appearance of the mousers, had designed the spacious vault in the new lair to save their precious memories. He recovered a mouser to rebuild it to commemorate the appearance of the girl who had become her friend and colleague, she also helped design the vault, earning an own keyword to enter.

The box with the number eighteen contained four slightly torn bandanas with small spots of blood; all of them covered a metal glove which had two sharp claws.

"We should have washed the bandanas Leo, I think it looks a little horrific that they are smeared with blood" - Donnie said.

"Yes, I share that opinion, brother" - Leonardo admitted - "but they are marks of our victory over our enemy, those spots and that glove should remind us that we risk our lives for the good of all innocent people"

"Of course, brother!" - Mikey said completely agree - "I still can feel all those punches, they hurt"

"I loved to kick idiots left and right, it was one of the best fights of my life" - Raphael admitted.

The next box had the number nineteen, this time the boys kept a memory of that year without waiting to be fulfilled two. Inside the box were master Splinter's cane and a brown small urn with sensei's ashes.

"Father ..." - Leonardo whispered, his three brothers heaved a great sigh, remembering their father.

"I've missed him so much, Leo" - Mikey said.

"I know, little brother, me too" - Leo hugged Mikey - "but don't cry anymore Mikey, when Casey gets here, we will see our father again"

Just then, Casey appeared at the door of the vault impeccably dressed in a black suit. He wore on his back the bag of his weapons and on his hands was a box with the number twenty.

Upon entering the vault, April approached him, her eyes flooded with tears. Casey placed the box on the table and hugged his girlfriend who also wore the same color.

"It's done?" - April asked, sobbing.

"Yes" - Casey showed April the box's content: Four urns, one blue, one red, one purple and one orange.

The bag contained these weapons: a pair of katanas, a pair of sais, a bo staff and a pair of nunchaku...

By a twist of fate a deadly virus had spread around the world eliminating all the reptiles on the planet. What Shredder couldn't accomplish, a microorganism could do it. The guys fell ill two weeks before his twenty years in spite of the care they received they died ten days later.

Donatello before following his brothers, asked April they wanted to rest at the side of their father inside the vault, April kept her word.

The four brothers looked gratefully the signs of real pain and friendship the human couple manifested because of them.

Suddenly a voice that only the four brothers were able to recognize and hear instantly was heard.

"My children" - his father had come to pick them up.

"Father!" - all came closer to their father full of joy.

"It is time to go, are you ready?"

"Yes father, please guide us" - Leo asked.

Master Splinter started to walk and the four turtles followed him, Donatello stood for a moment and whispered back: "Thank you my friend," and left.

After putting in the right place the weapons and the urns Casey and April withdrew, they were the sole repositories of the evidence of the existence of five extraordinary beings.

The vault was sealed again.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>El primer proyecto que Donnie propuso a sus hermanos: Una máquina del tiempo.<strong>

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: El primer proyecto de Donatelo :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La guarida se encontraba en completa obscuridad, hasta que una pequeña y blanca mano accionó los interruptores del sistema eléctrico que desterraron las sombras iluminando por completo el espacio principal.

Abril era la responsable de este cambio, después de asegurarse de tener libre y fácil acceso al lugar caminó hasta el laboratorio de su inteligente y verde amigo. Dentro se encontraba, al fondo, una enorme puerta blindada resguardada por un efectivo sistema de seguridad.

Abril tecleó un número en el panel de identificación y dijo su nombre seguido de una clave, el registro de voz de inmediato permitió el acceso al interior abriendo con un bien pensado e instalado sistema hidráulico, la pesada puerta.

Minutos después apareció Donatelo, entró también, y dijo con voz llena de gratitud: "gracias por acordarte amiga", después de pronunciar estas palabras entraron sus hermanos riendo y platicando.

Donnie al verlos entrar les dijo: "¡Ya ven, se los dije! Sólo teníamos que esperar tres días para ver nuestra bóveda abierta, hoy es el aniversario" – exclamó triunfante el pequeño genio.

"Sí, sí, cerebrito" – gruñó Rafael – "nos lo has estado diciendo cada diez minutos desde que comenzó el día"

"Claro Donnie, no somos tan tontos como tú piensas" – añadió divertido Miguel Ángel.

"Debo advertirte que el cabeza hueca no me representa Donatelo" – mencionó Rafael mientras le daba un empujón a Mikey – "esta tortuga es la única de la cual se puede desconfiar, tal vez ni siquiera pueda razonar"

"Mira quien lo dice" – se rió Mikey levantándose del suelo, acercándose a Rafa- "cada vez que Donnie comienza a hablar con palabras rimbombantes tú lo único que dices con expresión de perplejidad en tu cara es: ¿Mande?"

"Vamos, vamos chicos" – dijo Leonardo interponiéndose entre ambos – "vinimos a revivir nuestros recuerdos, no lo arruinen por favor"

"Donnie, debo admitir que de todas tus ideas esta siempre ha sido mi favorita" – confesó Leonardo – "y pensar que la tuviste cuando aún eras muy pequeño…"

**Inicio del recuerdo**

El pequeño Donatelo de tan sólo seis añitos había tenido una idea después de haber leído un libro de ciencia ficción y la compartió con sus hermanos al día siguiente mientras el maestro Splinter les daba de desayunar.

"Chicos, quiero proponerles un proyecto, vamos a fabricar una máquina del tiempo"

Las tres tortuguitas restantes parecían no entender claramente la idea del más listo y finalmente Mikey preguntó: "¿Qué es una máquina del tiempo hermanito?"

"Es una caja de la cual salen dinosaurios tonto" – explicaba Rafa al más chico, dándole la versión que se encontraba dentro su mente infantil.

"No Rafa" – discrepó Leo – "uno se mete a la caja y puedes visitar a los dinosaurios"

"No precisamente chicos" – dijo Donnie tratando de explicar su idea a los demás mostrando una pequeña caja de cartón y colocándola en medio de la mesa.

Los ojos de las tres tortuguitas restantes se abrieron llenos de sorpresa y emoción. Mikey quien apenas estaba aprendiendo a tomar correctamente su cuchara para comer su cereal con leche la dejó caer en el plato que estaba casi lleno salpicando a Rafa.

"¡Que tonto eres!, ten cuidado" – se quejó Rafa limpiándose la leche del brazo.

Mikey sin hacer caso de la queja de su hermano comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad en su silla diciendo:

"¡Quiero ver a los dinosaurios primero!"

Leonardo tranquilizó a su hermanito de naranja ayudándole a sentarse de nuevo, no quería que se cayera como la última vez que se emocionó.

"No hermanito, no vamos a ver ningún dinosaurio" – dijo el más listo sacando al más chico de su error.

"¿No?" – preguntó Mikey decepcionado.

"No, Mikey"

"Entonces, ¿cómo funciona?" – preguntó Rafael.

"Cada uno de nosotros vamos a colocar un objeto que represente algo importante para nosotros, cada dos años, repitiendo el proceso hasta que tengamos veinte años. Cuando hayamos llegado a esa edad la abriremos para recordar el pasado, ¿qué les parece?"

"Me encanta la idea hermanito" – opinó Leo sonriéndose.

"Podemos guardar lo que queramos, ¿verdad?" – Rafael quiso asegurarse comenzando a escoger dentro de su mente el objeto a elegir.

"¡No me gusta esperar!" – se quejó Mikey empezando a contar con los dedos – "son casi…casi… ¿doce años?"

"Casi Mikey… son catorce" – corrigió Donatelo.

"¡Empecemos desde hoy chicos!" – animó Leo – "Para no desesperarnos, le pediremos a papá que la guarde por nosotros"

**Fin del recuerdo**

La bóveda estaba dividida por secciones, la primera contenía la pequeña caja de cartón con un letrero pintado con crayolas: "seis años".

Abril abrió la caja y sacó su contenido en la superficie de una gran mesa en medio del cuarto destinada a tal propósito. El contenido de la caja se reducía a cuatro dibujos, uno por cada hermano.

"No es por presumir hermanos, pero creo que de los cuatro yo soy el más hábil para el arte" – mencionó con presunción Mikey mirando su dibujo que representaba un pastel de cumpleaños – "todavía recuerdo ese pastel… ¡absolutamente delicioso!" – recordaba Mikey relamiéndose.

"Déjame recordarte cabeza hueca que el humano que llevaba mi nombre era un pintor muy famoso, yo, que heredé su nombre no me quedo atrás" – dijo Rafael mirando su dibujo en el que se veía plasmada la imagen de una motocicleta.

Donatelo no dijo nada acerca del suyo el cual representaba la misma caja, su primera idea: su "máquina del tiempo" dibujada casi con exactitud y rodeada por las imágenes de sus hermanos y varios números.

Leonardo se sonrió con nostalgia mirando su infantil obra, en el dibujo el líder había plasmado a toda su familia, juntos en el sillón viendo la televisión.

"Cómo cambia la vida" – pensaba Leo.

Abril se acercó después a la segunda sección que también contenía otra caja de cartón con un letrero pintado que decía "ocho años".

La chica colocó el contenido de la caja sobre la sección correspondiente de la mesa, los objetos se reducían a: una bolsa de chocolates, un carrito a control remoto, un frasco con un diente y un libro.

"Eras tonto antes y eres tonto ahora Mikey" – dijo Rafael burlándose del menor mirando la bolsa llena de chocolates convertidos casi en polvo – "mira que pensar que los chocolates mejoraban su sabor con el tiempo"

"¡La culpa fue de Donnie!, el me dijo que los humanos guardaban ciertos alimentos por mucho tiempo y eso mejoraba su sabor, además" – añadió Mikey mirando el frasco con el diente – "tú eras más tonto que yo, mira que salir corriendo por ver una cucaracha volar, sin darte cuenta te estrellaste contra un tubo que estaba muy abajo y perdiste el diente"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" – gritó Rafael ruborizado apresurándose a tratar de desmentir al menor.

"No se peleen chicos" – dijo Leo riéndose un poco al tratar de ponerlos en orden mientras miraba el libro que detallaba con palabras sencillas y amenas las hazañas de los más grandes héroes de la historia.

Al terminar de ver su libro Leonardo volteó a ver el objeto que Donatello había seleccionado en esa ocasión. Era el carro a control remoto que casi le había costado la vida cuando tenía esa edad y Leo lo había salvado. Tiempo después del incidente lo habían recuperado.

Donatelo miró a su hermano mayor y le sonrió recordando la experiencia.

Abril se dirigió a la tercera sección, esta vez la caja era un poco más grande y tenía su correspondiente letrero que decía "diez años", contenía un fragmento de un libro de historietas, el prototipo de un celular, una carta sellada y una vela.

Leonardo había seleccionado esta vela como su objeto preferido que le recordaba lo mucho que había disfrutado de su primera sesión de meditación y la había practicado sin descanso durante toda su vida hasta llegar a desarrollar su intuición hasta el máximo.

Después de disfrutar de tan agradable recuerdo miró la pequeña carta sellada y miró a Rafael quien le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa triste. Una noche que no estaban siendo vigilados por el maestro, Rafael se empeño en salir a la superficie y Leonardo lo siguió preocupado, habían presenciado un robo en el cual la víctima había muerto a causa de una herida de bala. Cuando regresaron a su casa Leo y Rafa hicieron un juramente solemne de proteger a los más chicos si alguna vez llegaban a visitar el exterior con más frecuencia, esa promesa estampada en papel les recordaba al mismo tiempo la gran amistad que los unía reforzada por el amor fraternal.

El celular diseñado por el más listo era un poco primitivo pero funcional, basado en él Donatelo diseñó los siguientes con forma de caparazón y con mejor tecnología, demostrando que su intelecto se desarrollaba tan rápidamente como los avances en el mundo exterior.

El libro de historietas estaba incompleto y se notaba que se había mojado. Mikey lo encontró en uno de los túneles cuando jugaba con sus hermanos y aunque nunca pudo conseguir un ejemplar completo para leer el final de la historia, Silver Sentry se convirtió en su héroe favorito.

Siguiente caja: doce años. La chica pelirroja repitió el proceso una vez más. El contenido: una patineta, una laptop, una hamaca enrollada y una shinai.

Hasta el momento antes de encontrar la hamaca Rafael dormía en un colchón al igual que sus hermanos, cuando la encontraron se la obsequiaron a Rafael quien se enamoró de ella de inmediato. La hamaca se amoldaba a la perfección a la forma de su caparazón y la prefirió desde aquel entonces al colchón.

"Mi querida hamaca" – suspiró Rafa como si viera la fotografía de su primer amor – "Pasé las mejores noches de mi infancia con ella"

Estaba tan ensimismado mirando su querido objeto que no se daba cuenta que los demás lo miraban un poco enojados y cruzados de brazos. Una voz lo sacó de su contemplación.

"¡Cómo odio esa cosa!" – fue Mikey el que expresó tan sincero y molesto pensamiento – "Mucha veces traté de deshacerme de ella, Rafita"

"¡Cómo te atreves a expresarte de esa forma tan ruda de mi querida hamaca, cabeza hueca!" – gruñó un Rafael muy enfadado – "¡Ella era la niña de mis ojos!"

"Si, pero gracias a esa cosa nosotros ¡NO PODIAMOS DORMIR GRUÑÓN!" – replicó Mikey.

"¿Por qué?, sólo dices tonterías."

"¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que cuando dormiste por primera vez en ella empezaste a roncar tan fuerte que nos costó muchas noches el acostumbrarnos a tus ronquidos"

"¡Qué exagerados son!" – se defendió Rafael.

"Por su puesto que no son exageraciones Rafa" – añadió Donatelo uniéndose a las quejas de Mikey – "Casi podía jurar que tus ronquidos provocaban terremotos que se salían de la escala de Richter"

"Bueno, ya perdónenme la vida, ¿de acuerdo?"

Mikey se volteó, se había olvidado ya de eso y contemplaba al igual que sus hermanos, su preciado objeto: la patineta, fue la primera que tuvo y se dio varios golpes en varias ocasiones practicando con ella.

La lap fue uno de los primeros modelos de computadoras portátiles en el mercado, Donatelo la reparó casi por instinto sin instrucciones y sin haberlas visto antes pero gracias a su gran coeficiente intelectual y la lectura de libros sobre electrónica que habían podido llegar a sus manos le dieron el suficiente apoyo para echarla a andar.

Fue la segunda ocasión que Donnie ofrecía a sus hermanos para conocer el mundo de forma segura, la primera fue cuando reparó el primer televisor.

La shinai la encontró el maestro Splinter en el basurero, estaba rota pero pudo repararla y se la dio a Leonardo, el maestro ya había decidido el destino de su hijo mayor hacía tiempo y quería que comenzara a practicar con ella antes de darle las armas que había de portar en el futuro. Leo fue prácticamente el primero en tener un arma.

La caja con el número catorce tan sólo contenía una fotografía, ese año el sensei había declarado a Leonardo como el líder del grupo, sus entrenamientos y obligaciones se duplicaron pero Leo aceptó con gusto y con un poco de preocupación el papel que el destino le había deparado. Todos sus hermanos lo apoyaron, salvo una pequeña protesta por parte de Rafael todo salió bien.

La caja con el letrero: "dieciséis años" estaba dedicada a la primera amiga humana que tuvieron los chicos: Abril.

El contenido: Un ipod, una máscara de hockey, una taza para el té y un ratonero.

El ipod lo guardó Mikey por que le recordaba que Abril se desmayaba a cada rato cuando los conoció. Leo guardó la taza de té que Abril usó recordando que por primera vez tenían la oportunidad de ofrecer hospitalidad a un ser humano.

Como Rafael no encontró en esa ocasión algún objeto que le hiciera recordar a la chica pelirroja, guardó la máscara de Casey quien después se unió al grupo, de esa forma recordaba ambos sucesos.

Donatelo desde la primera aparición de los ratoneros había diseñado la espaciosa bóveda en la nueva guarida para guardar sus preciado recuerdos y recuperó un ratonero para reconstruirlo para conmemorar la aparición de la chica que se había convertido en su amiga y colega quien también contribuyó al diseño de la bóveda ganándose una clave propia para entrar.

La caja con el número dieciocho contenía cuatro bandanas un poco desgarradas y con pequeñas manchas de sangre, todas cubrían un guante metálico que tenía dos afiladas garras.

"Debimos haber lavado las bandanas Leo, creo que se ve un poco terrorífico que estén manchadas" – dijo Donnie.

"Si, yo también opino lo mismo hermanito" – concedió Leonardo – "pero son marcas de nuestra victoria sobre nuestro enemigo, esas manchas y ese guante deben recordarnos que arriesgamos nuestras vidas por el bien de toda la gente inocente"

"¡Claro hermano!" – dijo Mikey completamente de acuerdo – "a mí todavía me duelen los golpes"

"A mí me encantó patear idiotas a diestra y siniestra, fue una de las mejores peleas de mi vida" – admitió Rafael.

La siguiente caja tenía el número diecinueve, sólo por esa vez los chicos guardaron un recuerdo de ese año sin esperar a que se cumplieran dos. La caja tenía el bastón del maestro Splinter y una pequeña urna de color café con las cenizas del sensei.

"Padre…" – musitó Leonardo, sus tres hermanitos exhalaron un gran suspiro recordando a su padre.

"Lo he extrañado mucho Leo" – dijo Mikey.

"Lo sé hermanito, yo también" – Leo abrazó a Mikey – "pero no llores más Mikey, en cuanto llegue Casey veremos de nuevo a nuestro padre"

Justo en ese momento apareció Casey en la puerta de la bóveda impecablemente vestido con un traje de color negro. Traía en su espalda la bolsa de sus armas y en sus manos una caja con el número veinte.

Al verlo entrar Abril se acercó a él con los ojos inundados en llanto. Casey colocó la caja en la mesa y abrazó a su chica quien también vestía del mismo color.

"¿Ha terminado?" – preguntó Abril sollozando.

"Si" - Casey mostró a Abril la caja con cuatro urnas: Una azul, una roja, una morada y una anaranjada.

La bolsa de armas contenía: un par de katanas, una par de sais, un bo y un par de chacos…

Por un giro del destino un virus mortal se había expandido por el mundo eliminando a todos los reptiles en el planeta. Lo que Shredder no pudo nunca conseguir, lo logró un pequeño microorganismo. Los chicos cayeron enfermos dos semanas antes de cumplir los veinte años a pesar de los cuidados que recibieron murieron diez días después.

Donatelo antes de seguir a sus hermanos, pidió a Abril que todos ellos pudiesen descansar al a lado de su padre dentro de la bóveda, Abril lo cumplió.

Los cuatro hermanos miraron agradecidos las muestras de verdadero dolor y amistad que la pareja de humanos manifestaba a causa de ellos.

De pronto se escuchó una voz que sólo los cuatro hermanitos pudieron reconocer y oír al instante.

"Hijos míos" – era su padre que venía por ellos.

"¡Padre!" – todos se acercaron al maestro llenos de júbilo.

"Es hora de irnos, ¿están listos?"

"Si padre, por favor guíenos" – pidió Leo.

El maestro echó a andar y todos los siguieron, Donatelo se quedó un momento y musitó de nuevo: "gracias amiga" y se marchó.

Después de colocar en el lugar apropiado las armas y las urnas Casey Y Abril se retiraron, ellos eran los únicos depositarios de las pruebas de la existencia única de cinco seres extraordinarios.

La bóveda quedó sellada de nuevo.

**FIN**


End file.
